


Prince Joffrey

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Evil Child, Gay, Hint at Slash, Joffrey is twisted, M/M, cruel - Freeform, mother knows best, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Lady Cersei warns an Stark of Joffrey.





	

Title: Prince Joffrey

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Sansa/Joffrey, Bran/Joffrey

Characters: Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Bran Stark, Cersei Lannister.

Summary: Lady Cersei warns an Stark of Joffrey.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I swear to love Prince Joffrey."

Bran Stark glanced towards his sister Sansa to see her bowing at Lady Cersei Baratheon. Lady Cersei looked at Sansa with pity before he eyes locked on Bran Stark.

"Love no one but your children."

"But, Joffrey will be my husband. It's my duty as an wife to love my husband." Sansa argued. Lady Cersei shook her head as she kept her eyes locked on Bran.

"Joffrey is my heart but he is unlovable. Joffrey holds an certain evil in him that others can never dream of. He will be cruel to you, and those that you love and hold dear. He will take what he wants no matter the cost or the consequences at come with it. You must not love him but instead give all your love to your children. Cherish each one of your children before they are ripped away from you for others selfish needs." Lady Cersei warned.

Bran turned away from the cold blue eyes of Lady Cersei, part of him believed the warning wasn't for Sansa but for him.


End file.
